The modern day sports trophy has its origins in the battlefield trophies erected by the ancient Greeks in memorial of a military victory, where captured arms and standards were hung upon a tree or stake and were inscribed with the details of the battle and dedicated to the Gods. The Romans took over the custom and modified their trophies to take the form of columns or triumphal arches. The custom of commemorating victories with trophies has come down to modern times when sports victories are honored by the giving of a decorative sports trophy, usually with a description of the victory to be commemorated.
Modern sports trophies are made out of a variety of materials including metal and wood and generally take the form of a columnar structure such as shown in FIG. 1, mounted upon a base 4 with a column 6 supporting a top platform 8 upon which may be mounted a victory cup, figure, or other insignia. Heretofore, complex metal working techniques have been employed to form the column portions 6, requiring the support of large scale metal working machinery. A need has arisen for a more simplified approach to making sports trophies, which may be operated by the proprietor of a sports store, for example, providing a quicker response time for supplying the sports trophy to the customer and enabling the manufacturing cost thereof to be substantially reduced.